


there's no future, there's no past (beating hearts are all we are)

by eviesamos



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Holstein Family, Kid!Fic, OCs - Freeform, Parents, Siblings, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviesamos/pseuds/eviesamos
Summary: Laura should've expected this. She should've known that sooner or later, something would blow up in her face. In fact, she was surprised it had taken this long. After all, having LaF as a friend, like every other thing, was bound to have its pros and cons. Laura just hadn't imagined them to take shape in the form of actual humans!





	there's no future, there's no past (beating hearts are all we are)

 

Laura should've expected this. She should've known that sooner or later, something would blow up in her face. In fact, she was surprised it had taken this long. After all, having LaF as a friend, like every other thing, was bound to have its pros and cons. Laura just hadn't imagined them to take shape in the form of actual humans!

It was an average day, and average days at Silas were usually, eventful, to say the least. Carmilla, like usual, had made a mess in their dorm and had failed to even try to clean it, and instead, had fallen asleep. Laura, on the other hand, had Danny, LaFontaine and Perry, her newfound friends (though, Danny was pretty much more than a friend) over and they were watching a movie.

At least, they were watching the movie, until there was an explosion in the midst of their room. A large bang rattled the room, shaking their already, unsteady building to the core, while a puff of smoke, black and grey, like a gap in memory or something old yet sturdy and somehow still fragile filled the room.

Carmilla woke up, coughing and hacking, scowling as she inhaled another puff off the smoke.

"What in the frilly hell did you do this time?" She snarled, quite obviously annoyed at being woken.

"It wasn't us!" Laura vehemently defended them, indignation coating her words.

The smoke began to dissolve into the air, like salt into hit water, almost immediately.

Behind the smoke, were a couple of figures, like the ones of children, short and small.

"Ah, fuck," Laura heard a groan from one of them, as she gaped at the kids that had appeared in the middle of her dorm.

"Who are you?" Carmilla growled, defensively and Laura heard another "Oh shit, we are so screwed" and couple of groans.

"Uh, hi," a boy waved, coming forward, "We mean no harm to you, we kinda, maybe came into the wrong year. This is not by any chance 2005, is it?"

"No, it's not," LaF gaped at them, "You like, miscalculated by ten years or something."

The kid groaned. He looked about eight years old and he was clearly not the oldest of the group, yet he talked like he was used to speaking for the others. He ran his hand through a mass of black curls in frustration as his dark eyes clenched shut.

"Care to explain how you, uh," LaF finger quoted, "time traveled?"

"Well," an older girl stepped forward, her hair whipping on to her brown skin, pointing at another boy, "This idiot was given the responsibility of time traveling to 2005 to bring back some sort of crystal, by you," she pointed at LaFontaine, this time, "But, of course, this dumbass miscalculated shit!"

"Aren't you too young to be using those terms?" Perry demanded, looking scandalized, "And LaFontaine, here, sent a group of toddlers and kids to time travel?! Let alone the fact that time travel isn't even possible!"

"Aunt Perry," the girl sighed, "No offense, but, we're kinda   
more trained to do this at this age, than you are now! Besides, time travel is possible! And anything that it causes, happens because it needs to, to complete the timeline. So there's no Doctor Who crap here and any information you are given, will only like, help form the correct timeline and lead to the future! Also, about the language, it's just words, thank you very much. And besides," she shot a sly smirk to her companions, "when you live with our family? You kinda pick up a few things!"

Perry, shook her head, still looking absolutely baffled.

Carmilla growled, "Well, hey, ginger twin, if your damn kids just time traveled, why the actual fuck do I get stuck between this?"

A toddler frowned, her blonde hair bouncing as she turned to look at Carmilla, "B-but, we're not-"

"Uh-uh, sweetie," the girl with the brown skin cooed, as she picked the toddler up, "They don't know, okay? We'll tell them, in just a moment, alright?"

The girl nodded and mumbled out a "mhmm".

"So, if you can tell us anything about anything, why don't you introduce yourselves?" Danny suggested and the brunette brightened up.

The boy that had spoken first sighed. His skin was dark like the night sky and his freckles shined like a thousand tiny stars. "What do we tell you about ourselves?"

"Your names? Like, full names? And maybe your ages? And then if you want we can give you something to eat?" Danny suggested and the kids all brightened up at the mention of food.

The boy shrugged, and a little grin graced his features. "I'm William. William Atticus Hollis, if you want my full name. Everybody calls me either Wylie or Whit. You guys can, too, I guess. And I'm seven years old! "

"Hollis?" Laura squeaked out, flushing from head to toe.

"Well, yeah, Mommy," the boy shrugged.

Laura looked like she would pass out any second and Perry grabbed her immediately, seating her on the bed.

"Let's not call her mommy, Wylie," the brunette interjected, making the boy nod in understanding, "It makes her uncomfortable, 'kay?"

She grinned brightly, fixing the flower crown oh her head. The bright blues and pinks reflected in her eyes. Her skin was brown, like the sand on a beach and her eyes the colour of waves crashing onto the shore.

"I'm Danielle!" She giggled.

Danny quirked an eyebrow. A girl named after her? And one that was quite possibly also Laura's daughter? Did she mange to get married to her girlfriend? The prospect filled her with glee.

"Danielle Felicity Hollis, to be precise! But Danielle is too long! And too boring and old! You can call me Nellie! Everybody does! I'm nine years old!" The girl rambled.

Another boy walked forward, shyly. He hid behind Nellie and looked at Carmilla, his eyes uncertain. "Which name should I tell you?"

Carmilla scrunched her nose up, "What do you mean?"

"Well," the boy said as he clenched shut his small eyes under the glasses in nervousness, "Everyone used to think I was a girl before, so they called me a different name. Now they call me something else."

Everyone looked about awkwardly as Carmilla crouched down, her glass of soy milk in her left hand, "You can tell us whatever name you want us to call you!"

The rest gawked at her and she scowled and dispersed their stares with a quick glare.

"You guys don't need to say your middle names," Danny chuckled.

He scowled, "You're the one that asked us to."

Carmilla snickered and motioned for him to continue as Danny's face flushed. "Matthias Everett Hollis," he said, emphasising the middle name, "I suppose you can call me Ty! I'm the oldest here, I'm eleven."

Laura stared at him, "I have three kids?!"

"Sure," the boy agreed, shrugging as Lura squinted her eyes at his response.

The kids all looked at each other, having a conversation with their eyes as they looked back and forth between two toddlers. A blonde, and a redhead (which made Danny grin, because at this point she was pretty sure they were her kids) girl who had both climbed on top of Nellie and Wylie.

Nellie motioned to the the girl attached to her lip, and she grinned showing her face. Perry gasped, throwing her hands to her face as Danny flinched and LaFontaine and Laura looked at her with sympathy.

The rest of the kids scowled and shot defensive looks, annoyed at their reaction. The girl's left eye was burnt. There was red patch covered in blisters. It looked like a fire lived within the girls eye. Like it was trapped.

"Hey!" The little kid waved, making Laura's heart melt, "I'm Lilita! Lilita Pusefone Hollis!"

Carmilla's eyebrow cocked up, "Lilita?"

The kids looked between themselves, and Wylie spoke, his voice changing into a muffled snicker at the end, "We just call her Lila. Also, that was Persephone as her middle name, not Pusefone,"

Lila rolled her eyes, and held up three fingers, "I'm three years old! I have a twin, too! My eye is cool, isn't it? Mama says its just like Zuko's! But you all know that!"

Nellie chuckled and adjusted the girl, "No they don't, sweetie,"

The little redhead in Wylie's arms looked at them with large and earnest blue eyes, "But, can I tell them my name? Because if I tell my name, they'll have to know and this wasn't the way Mommy said they ended up knowing!"

"Dude," Nellie groaned, throwing her head back, "You're like three!"

The girl rolled her eyes, "Tell me, Nellie!"

"I really wanna see their reactions," Ty smirked, his previous shyness forgotten.

"Okay!" She stumbled over her words, "I'm Mir-rcalla Lorelei Hollis! But everyone calls me Callie! I'm also three!"

The glass in Carmilla's hand dropped to the ground, breaking at immediate contact and a squeak escaped her mouth.

"Your name is Mircalla?!"

"Yeah," Nellie muttered, "She was named after you. Well, old you, at least?"

"Can somebody explain what in heaven is going on?" Laura groaned. "I have no clue what the hell you guys are talking about!"

"She's a vampire!" Ty blurted out. "Her name used to be Mircalla!"

"How hilarious!" Laura rolled her eyes.

"Oh, no, Mommy," Nellie chuckled, "He's telling the truth."

"How-how do you even know that?" She spluttered as Laura choked on air.

"That's not important!" Nellie chirped, "What's important is the food we were promised!"

Danny jumped up, trying to cage Carmilla in her arms, "There are kids here! You're a threat to them and to Laura, as well!"

Carmilla, ducked and side stepped her, scowling, and Nellie shouted, indignant, "Hey! Leave her alone! She's harmless!"

Danny backed away slowly, her eyes narrowing at Nellie while LaFontaine, the only one who was not in a state of shock, handed out cans of grape soda and cupcakes amongst the kids.

"Thanks, Laffy Taffy!" Nellie grinned as LaF spluttered.

"You call me Laffy Taffy?!" They groaned in embarrassment.

Carmilla started roaring in laughter, clutching her stomach and bending over. Lila, scrambled down from Nellie's hip and climbed up onto Carmilla's bed asking Nellie to open her soda while Wylie sat down with Callie on his lap, feeding both, himself, and her.

"Do we even know when someone's gonna come pick us?" He asked, a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah, they'll be here soon! Don't worry, Laffy said that they would get an alert if we were in the wrong time and they'd reach in a while. But, don't forget the fact that we're gonna be scolded soo bad, Wy," Nellie groaned, sipping her soda and trying to keep, Callie from reaching out to the broken shards of glass next to Carmilla.

Lila got up, feeling restless and stretched, giggling as Matthias's finger reached to her armpit and began to tickle her.

Suddenly, her lower lip began to tremble and her eyes filled with tears and Matthias sighed grabbing her and standing up.

"No!" She wailed, as tears began to drip down her cheeks, "I want mama!"

"Mama isn't here, sweetie," Ty sighed.

"Yes, she is!" Lilita whimpered, "I can see her!"

Matthias looked at Laura and shrugged. She came forward, her arms stretched out, but Lilah reached forward and slapped them away,  
"Not you, Mommy," she sobbed, "I miss Mama!"

Laura backed away, her eyebrows raised in surprise. If the kid could see her mother and it wasn't her.. then who was it?

The kids looked at each other, a common frustrated look in their faces, and Nellie sighed, "Sweetie, Mama doesn't know you're her baby, okay?"

"No!" She whimpered, "Mama said she loves me and she'd a,ways be there and- and I want her!"

In the midst of her cry, another puff of smoke appeared in the middle of the room and the kids cheered in relief while Lilah snuggled into Wylie, still sobbing.

The smoke dissolved to reveal and older and much more mature Laura Hollis. Laura was dressed in a black pantsuit with a pair of sunglasses on her head. Her feet were adorned by a pair of heels so she looked of a somewhat average height.

"So, apparently, somebody, got lost in time?" She bent down and looked at Ty pointedly.

"It wasn't my fault! I have a logical explanation for this! I promise!" He squealed.

"I'm just kidding, honey," She chuckled, "Mistakes happen!"

She looked at Lila, and scrunched her nose up, "Baby, what happened?"

She took Lilita from Wylie's hands and patted the sobbing girl in the back while the younger Laura stared at her in awe.

"I want Mama," the girl sobbed.

"Well, baby," Laura sighed, "We go home, and you know what? Mama's come home! First thing, you can go to her, okay?"

"But! She's here Mommy! I want her!" Lola's wail made Laura shake her head in despair.

She looked at them with an apologetic look and said, "Does anyone mind if I give her?"

"Oh! Not at all!" Danny chuckled, "Kids and all,"

Laura smiled back softly, and looked at her younger self, "I'm not quite sure where we are in time so could you tell me if you're dating someone?"

"She's not!" Nellie piped up, "She didn't even know the vampire thing!"

"I am!" The younger Laura objected, "I'm dating Danny!"

"Well.. This is going to be awkward.." Laura chuckled.

"Uh, I'm not their mother?" Danny asked, confused, "But your daughter said she was here?"

"Yeah," Laura awkwardly walked over to the other side of the room, "Carmilla, do you mind?"

"Mind what, cupcake?" She rolled her eyes.

Laura sighed, motioning to Lila, "She kinda wants her mother?"

Carmilla looked at her, confused, "I can see that?"

Lila reached out towards Carmilla, "Mama!" She giggled.

Carmilla gaped at her as Laura shrieked, "That's her mother?!"

"Well," Laura rolled her eyes, "I sure hope my wife is the mother of my kids?"

"You married her?!" Danny exploded, her voice coming out in a high pitched shout.

"Well, yeah," Laura shrugged, "You usually marry when you're in love, Danny,"

"B-but she's a vampire!" She spluttered.

"She used to be one," Laura corrected and turned back to Carmilla, offering her Lilita.

Awkwardly, Carmilla held the kid at arm's distance. However Lila, had other plans. She giggled and looped her hands around Carmilla's neck, reaching forward and nuzzled her head in the space between her shoulder and neck while Carmilla awkwardly patted her back.

"Mommy?" Nellie called and Laura turned back. "Why did you name me after someone who doesn't even like Mama?"

"Why don't we talk about this later, Danielle?" Laura suggested, her voice gentle buy stern enough to prove tags there was going to be no arguing.

She reached forward and picked Callie up, pecking her nose and turning towards Carmilla and Lila.

"Kitty, please, Mama!" Lila giggled while Carmilla looked at Laura for help.

"No, Lilita," Laura sighed, "When Mama turns back, she has no clothes, then, baby."

"Sorry," Lila giggled and gave a slobbery kiss on Carmilla's mouth as she fought a blush.

"Come on, now!" Laura chuckled to Lila, "We do have to go back, you know!"

"Mommy," Matthias said, "Why can't we stay here for a while and see your college?"

"Well," Laura relented, "Ask them nicely and maybe they'll let us stay,"

"You can stay," Carmilla blurted out and a flush covered her cheeks and Laura smirked and Lila blew a raspberry on the tip of her nose.

"Yeah," The younger Laura shrugged, "I mean, what harm can they even do-"

"Don't jinx it!" Laura replied, alarmed, "These guys are little devils!"

"Yeah? Well, mommy, the apple doesn't fall from the tree!" Nellie snickered making Laura shake her head fondly.

"Should I call Mama here?" She shifted her weighted rim ins foot to the other.

"Yes!" Callie squealed. "Call Mama!"

Grinning, Laura set Callie down and watched as she scrambled over to Carmilla. She took out a small watch and fiddled with a few knobs, until she could hear a soft static noise. She began to tune a knob and the static turned into actual noise.

Someone, on the other side of the signals shouted out an "Iza!" making the kids laugh and Laura chuckle as she said, "LaF? LaFontaine?"

"Hey?" LaF's voice came, "You got the kids?"

"Yeah," Laura said, "I got the kids but could you send Carmilla here too. They wanna stay for a while."

"Oh wow!" Came LaF's sarcastic voice, "So apparently this family is having a vacation in time!"

"Oh shut up!" Laura laughed, send her here.

A few minutes later, the same puff of smoke appeared and an older Carmilla appeared in a t-shirt and jeans.

"You look old!" The younger Carmilla gasped.

"Gee, thanks!" Carmilla muttered.

"You know what I mean!"

"You'll figure it out, later!"

Laura reached forward, taking Carmilla in an embrace. She moved forward to kiss her in the cheek but Carmilla smirked, turning her face and catching Laura's lips with her own. Out of her peripheral vision, she could see their younger selves turn bright red.

"Mama!" There was a squeal and the kids swarmed around Carmilla and she hugged them all, kissing foreheads and noses here and there.

Laura looked at her older self and the rest of her future family. If this was what was going to happen, then she was looking forward to life.


End file.
